1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and video signal processing method preferably used in a digital television broadcasting receiver and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as is well known, digitalization of the television broadcasting has been promoted. For example, not only satellite digital broadcasting such as BS (broadcasting satellite) digital broadcasting and 110 CS (communication satellite) digital broadcasting but also terrestrial digital broadcasting is started in Japan.
In the current digital television broadcasting, a compression coding process is performed to a video signal by an MPEG (moving picture experts group) method to perform the digital broadcasting. An MPEG decoding process is performed to the video signal received by the digital broadcasting receiver to display the video.
When the video signal to which the compression and expanding process is performed by the MPEG method is displayed on a screen, it is well known that a so-called mosquito noise in which fine points blink on the display screen is generated. The mosquito noise is easy to generate as a compression rate is increased. The mosquito noise is easily visible in a still image rather than a moving picture.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-197014 discloses a configuration in which a noise reduction level of a three-dimensional noise reduction processing unit can be adjusted in a step manner by rotating a jog shuttle, when a noise reduction process is performed to a reproducing signal of digital versatile disk (DVD) by the three-dimensional noise reduction processing unit.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-195173 discloses a configuration in which DVD identification information and the noise reduction level are stored while associated with each other and the noise reduction process is automatically performed at the noise reduction level stored in loading DVD, when the noise reduction process is performed to the reproducing signal of DVD by the three-dimensional noise reduction processing unit which can set the noise reduction level.
However, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2000-197014 and 2000-195173, there is no description about handling of the mosquito noise particularly generated in the case where the video signal to which the compression and expanding process by the MPEG method is performed is displayed on the screen.